


SFW A TO Z: M = MARRIAGE w/ Sam Winchester

by deanmonreigns



Series: Supernatural Writings [27]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marriage, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:47:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25308466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Sam Winchester/Reader, Sam Winchester/You
Series: Supernatural Writings [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833058
Kudos: 11





	SFW A TO Z: M = MARRIAGE w/ Sam Winchester

##  **M = MARRIAGE** (DO THEY WANT TO GET MARRIED? IF SO, WHAT KIND OF CEREMONY?)

_-Sam defiantly wants to marry you._

_-He doesn’t really care where the ceremony is as long as he is marrying you he is a happy man._

_-Though the question is when and how will he propose._

_-He mostly daydreams about yours and his wedding, earning a hit on the back of the head from Dean, snapping him out of his daydream._

_-“What are you daydreaming about?” Dean asked, sitting in front of his brother and sliding a beer to him._

_-“Y/n?” Dean asked again before Sam could even answer him, raising his eyebrow and smirking, resting his legs upon the table._

_-“Well, yeah…” Sam trailed off as Dean let out a chuckle._

_-“Sometimes I daydream about y/n, though they aren’t pg daydreams.” Dean spoke, making Sam frown at him in disgust.  
-“Dean, don’t be disgusting.” Sam grumbled._

_-“What can’t help it, she’s gorgeous.” Dean defended himself._

_-Instead of answering him Sam got up and left the room, muttering something under his breath._

_-“So, dramatic, it’s just a daydream it’s not like I’m actually gonna make it into a reality.” Dean spoke._


End file.
